vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Galant Reaper 1970(1970 Dodge Charger)
The Dodge Charger (B-body) is a mid-size automobile that was produced by Dodge from 1968 to 1970 and was based on the Chrysler B platform. During the early-1960s, automakers were exploring new ideas in the personal luxury and specialty car segments. Chrysler, fast to enter the specialty car market, selected their Dodge Division to enter the marketplace with a bigger model to fit between the "pony car" Ford Mustang and the "personal luxury" Ford Thunderbird. The intention was to use the mid-size B-body for a sporty car with fastback look while sharing as much of their existing hardware as possible. Overall the Dodge Charger has some very good specifications for its value. It is often used in Drag Races, due to having very good acceleration. Max Speed The max speed of the 1970 Dodge charger is low compared to its acceleration, but for its price to specification ratio it is okay. Acceleration The acceleration rate is phenomenal for its price. This is the reason why a lot of players use this car for drag races. This value can be increased greatly in the Auto Tuner (Auto Shop). Add street tires, low shift gears, jet fuel nitro, and better transmission for optimal drag racing performance. Braking The braking power is considered to be good (0.6-0.75), players will not often find themselves hitting objects due to going to fast and not enough braking distance. Handling One of the disappointing aspects of 1970 Dodge Charger is its handling, for $100,000, players expect at least 0.6. It is not recommended for the Highway Race, as you will hit many corners. Equip drift tires, though, and you will rule on the straightaways, and possible drift around the corners, if you are good enough. Players can upgrade the car significantly in the Auto Tuner (Auto Shop). This is recommended for this car. Max Speed Players can increase this value by 25.9%. This is very significant and recommended to do so. Acceleration The difference between the acceleration before and after tuning is 0.25 Seconds. This is a 7.9% decrease in time. This is very useful for drag races. Braking The braking can be improved from a good (0.6-0.75) to a great (0.75-0.9). Although players will not see the difference. Handling This value can be increased only on tarmac, or off-road depending on what tire it is fitted on. Players could also lose most grip with the Drift Tires, but drifting around corners may be necessary due to the extremely bad handling already. * The car used to be able to do a super long wheelie in Alpha. * To this day, the Charger ''can ''still do a wheelie, however, it's not as high as before (and not as fast) * With the introduction of wings however, equipping the Zonda wing and making your suspension stock, it is possible to do a wheelie for the entire quarter mile without flipping. * The car is the one of the only muscle cars in the game with a visible engine besides the Interceptor. * The description references Dominic Toretto, one of the main characters in the Fast and Furious franchise. * The model of the car is Dominic Toretto's Charger from The Fast and Furious, as the actual stock version does not have a visible engine. * The Dodge Charger has a triple header engine stock, and it is also pre-equipped with wide tires, prompting some people to think that it may be a 1970 Dodge Demon variant of the Dodge Dart instead of just a regular Charger. * The Charger has the highest speed of any car in the game from a glitch, with a top speed of 560 KM/H if one can hold a wheelie and boost Category:Special Category:Updated Specifications Needed